The Pretty Committee 20
by xXxLoveMeHateMexXx
Summary: The PC all got married and had daughters-or a son in Alicia's case-, but they stayed close and so have their kids. Now the New PC is staring freshman year, and they now what they have to live up to. Will they? Who knows! Should be 2.0 not 20.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Clique Fan Fiction so be nice!**

Meet the girls. The daughters of the original PC, they've remade the Clique.  
Julia Harrington: Massie and Derrick's daughter. The current alpha of the new PC. This petite blonde is as confident as they come, and always gets what she wants.  
Kira Fisher: Claire and Cam's daughter. The sweetest person you will ever meet... unless you mess with her friends. Happy with her current position as beta.  
Sam Plovert: Dylan and Chris' daughter. Like her mom, she's obsessed with her weight. Total tomboy, but makes it look cute.  
Colette Baxter: Kristen and Dune's daughter. Loves the water and designer clothes. A combination of her mom and dad, she's the best of both worlds.  
Bella Abeley: Chris and Olivia's daughter, & Matt's twin. Loves anything Japanese, especially Harajuku Lovers.

Meet the Briarwood Boys. They're as determined as the girls to live up to their parents' legacy.  
Graham Fisher: Harris and Skye's son. He and Kira are more than cousins, they're like siblings. Alpha of the Briarwood Boys. He's got a huge crush on Colette… he just doesn't know yet.  
Matt Abeley: Chris and Olivia's son, Bella's older bro. The "bad boy" of the group. Will he stay that way, or will a certain alpha reform him?  
Ian Hotz: Alicia and Josh's son. Total player. While a certain sweetie change his ways?  
Hudson Baxter: Colette's twin brother. He'll do anything to protect his little sis. Dating Sam. (Colette approves).

The LBRs  
Abi Solomon: Dempsey and Layne's daughter. Bella and Matt's cousin, but they try to forget about it. Worships the New PC and does anything they ask.  
Gilbert Gedman: Steff's twin. As geeky and unpopular as they get. Has a little crush on Abi. Will the LBRs become as dramatic as the PC?  
Steff Gedman: Kori's daughter. Absolutely detests the PC, bu at the same time wants to be like them. She is DEFINITELY an EW (eternal wannabe)!

There you have it. The BOCD populars (and the not-so-populars, but we try to forget about them). Secrets unfold, love is discovered, and heartbreak is unavoidable.

**If you want more, review. I have the next 3 chapters written, so when I get 5 reviews I will update. You don't even need an account to review! Wow, just look at how convenient I've made it!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Block/Harrington Estate, 6:30 am, Julia POV

"Cause I've gotta feeling…" My alarm blared as I groped for the snooze button. I lay back down, then sat bolt upright. Today was the first day of freshman year. We were gonna rule the school. After hopping into the shower, I put on a hot pink Ella Moss racerback dress that went to about mid-thigh and black gladiator sandals. Finally, I added my favorite necklace (It's from Forever 21. Shhh!), a silver chain with a rhinestone turtle and sat down at my computer to Skype my best friend, Kira.  
"Hey girly-girl! Wat up?"  
"I'm sooooo excited! This is gonna be so much fun!" I cracked a smile. The exclamation point was practically invented for Kira, and her insane optimism was infectious.  
"Can't wait. Who are you the most excited to see?" I saw Kira blush.  
"Well, since we see the girls every day, I guess Ian".  
"Ooooh, someone's crushin' hard!" She blushed even more.  
"Ok, fine I like him. Happy?"  
"Yes. Now that I know who you like, I can die in peace", I said sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out at me. I giggled. We went through this every time one of us had a new crush. Although I was close to all the girls, Kira and I had been best friends since, like, forever. All of our moms are friends, but mine and Kira's moms had always been closest, so it seemed natural that we were too. I heard a yell from Kira's side.  
"Jules, I gotta go. See you at 7:45?"  
"Of course!"  
"K". I turned off my computer and went downstairs. There, I saw my parents, Massie and Derrick Harrington. They were sitting at the breakfast bar, eating. I grabbed a plain bagel with cream cheese, kissed both my parents good-bye, and all but ran out to the limo. Our driver, Seth, was already sitting in the front seat eating a donut.  
"Whose house are we going to first?"  
"Kira's, then Colette's, Bella's and Sam's".  
"On it". We rode in silence with a few half-hearted attempts at conversation until we reached Kira's. When we were about 2 minutes away, I texted her. She jumped into the car with a huge grin on her face. She was wearing a tight purple cami with a short-sleeve black and white rugby sweater from Henri Bendel's. Light denim short-shorts, purple Converse, and metallic purple brooch pinned to the sweater completed the ensemble. We hugged as tightly as we possibly could, even though we had just seen each other 2 days ago. Kira was more than my best friend, she was my sister. As we drove away, Kira chattered excitedly about what was to come. Kira and I talked until, after 3 minutes, we'd reached Colette's house. The blonde swimmer was waiting on the steps of her house. When she saw us, she crammed the rest of her croissant into her mouth. She sprinted to the car, almost messing up her short curly hair. She wore a Puma jacket with an oversized peacock feather on one side, Seven for All Mankind cutoffs and Coach sneakers with no jewelry. She got in and hugged us both. We all squealed about how excited we were and how much  
fun we were gonna have all the way to Bella's. When we got there, she wasn't on the porch, so I ran in to find her.  
"Bells?" I called. "Anyone home?"  
"I am", I heard a deepish voice say. I jumped and banged my thigh on the small table in the foyer.  
"Holy shit Matt, you scared me!" He smirked and rolled his eyes.  
"No f****** duh Julia. Hey I need a ride to school today, can I come with you guys?" I tried not to freak out. I may be an alpha, but I still have feelings (contrary to popular belief).  
"Sure, I don't really care". He nodded.  
"Cool". Just then Bella came racing down the stairs and practically strangled me. That girl is a teeny-tiny ball of pure energy!  
"Jules!"  
"Bells!" We hugged and Matt cleared his throat.  
"Oh yeah, Bella, Matt needs a ride so we're taking him". She looked confused. There had been no love lost between me and Matt ever.  
"Um, ok, I guess". We walked out to the limo and hopped in, me and Bella in the back and Matt in the front. I pressed one of the many buttons and closed off the back. I got a good luck at Bella's outfit for the first time. She had on a light pink, off-the-shoulder, Harajuku Lovers tee with a black racerback underneath, black short-shorts and black sandals with hot pink flowers.  
"Ok, it's rating time. Kira first. Hmm, I'd say a 9.5. Your clothes go, but they're not too matchy. Bella. I'd go with a 9.4. 9.5 if you put on more mascara".  
"On it!" She pulled some out of her bag and applied it quickly.  
"K, Colette. 9.2. It's the first day of high school! Go a little less sporty and a little more glam. Lucky for you, I thought this would happen, so I brought you a change of clothes". I chucked a baby-blue tee with a low vee neck, a metallic gold cami, a flouncy white skirt with ruffles, gold gladiator sandals, and big gold hoops. "K, my turn. I'd say 9.8. My pink racerback dress perfectly offsets my black sandals, as does my turtle necklace". Just then, Seth put down the barrier.  
"Girls? We're here". We squealed and grabbed each other's arms and got ready to start one of the most important years of our lives.

**Did you like it? I hope you did! If you flame me, I know where you live *laughs creepily*... No, not really, but PLEASE review! *Gets down on hands and knees* Please please please please please please please please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks sooooooooo much for the reviews! I normally update a few times a week, this is the first time I've updated twice in the same day. Sorry my chapters are so short. I stop writing when I find a good stopping point or a cliffie. If you review every chapter, send me a PM and I may or may not give you a sneak peek for upcoming chapters.**

Before we left the limo, I quickly updated the girls.  
"Ok, so we're walking to the beat of Take It Off by Ke$ha". As we exited the limo, I said under my breath "A five, six, seh-vun eight". We all walked in harmony to the giant oak we hung put under before school. Before long, the boys had joined us. Matt, Ian, Graham, and Hudson were the coolest guys in our grade, and the nine of us always hang out. We all hugged, compared schedules and talked about our summers. Luckily, we all had the same lunch period. Ian and Hudson were still arguing over who had the best summer when the 5 minute bell rang. We ditched the boys and headed to our lockers. I checked my schedule. I had English first, with Kira, Sam, Matt and Hudson. I walked in and saw Sam sitting in the back saving spots for me, Kira and Hudson. I walked back there and sat down. We talked about stuff until Hudson walked in. He walked back towards us. Once he'd reached us, he leant down and kissed Sam on the cheek. She blushed a little. He sat down next to her and gave me that weird little head nod "Sup" thing that guys do. Kira and Matt walked in at almost the same time, however, Kira all but ran to us and Matt merely sauntered over as the bell rang shrilly. Mr. Miller stood up from his desk. Sam whispered to me, "Has he been there the whole time?" I nodded, which surprised her.  
"-And so we have an exchange student. This is James. James, would you like to introduce yourself?" He stood up.  
"'Lo, I'm James. I'm from London, England". O.M.G! We are so taking him in. After all, we couldn't just leave the poor guy to fend for himself, could we? After class was over, I walked up to him and extended my hand.  
"Hi, I'm Julia. We are soooooo excited that you came to BOCD. This is Sam, Kira, Hudson, and Matt".  
"Well it looks like you're in need of another guy".  
"What lunch period do you have?" Kira asked.  
"Um, period 5, I believe". I couldn't believe our luck. He had the same lunch as the rest of us.  
"Great. We'll be at table 18. See you there".

* * *

Before I knew it, it was lunch time. We walked to our table in the Café and sat down. Today, it was Bella's turn to grab our lunches. The guys- including James- came not long after. Bella came back with the lunches and we all went around the table and introduced ourselves.

"Julia".  
"Kira".  
"Sam".  
"Hudson".  
"Colette".  
"Bella".  
"Graham".  
"Matt".  
"Ian". James nodded.  
"Cool". He sat down between Colette and Bella. Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate.  
_Bella: I call James! Unless u want him…_  
How had she sent it without me seeing?  
_Julie: He's all urs_  
The guys had started talking about football and lacrosse. Turns out James was a runningback in football. I had a feeling Graham wouldn't like that. He thought he was the best runningback ever. Heh heh. This was gonna be fun. Just then, Steff, Kori's loser daughter, came on the announcements.  
"What up BOCD? Steff Gedman here with the latest scoop". Everyone groaned. "Football tryouts start this Friday for the freshman, Monday for sophomores, Tuesday for juniors, and Wednesday for seniors". The groans changed into cheers. "And for all you peppy freshman, preferably girls, out there, cheerleading tryouts are also on Friday. This has been Steff Gedman with the scoop and I'm out!" The girls and I exchanged high-5s. We were gonna rock this school like we own it! Oh wait, because of our families' donations, we do! How 'bout them apples bitches? I couldn't wait. With the guys on the football team and us on the squad, no one could take us down! The girls and I huddled do discuss what we were gonna do once we made the squad. I know we're confident, but where would we get if we didn't believe in ourselves? Nowhere. Since today was a Thursday, tomorrow was our weekly sleepover. Then we could plan everything. Before we knew it, it was the end of the day. Kira, Bella, Sam, Colette and I all headed to the limo. We talked about all the stuff we couldn't talk about in front of the guys, and planned tomorrow's sleepover. I can't wait.

**I hope you liked! Review or else! I need a beta, so if you qualify send me a PM. Also, I need more character names and personalities. 5 reviews at least!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a remake! Please read!**

The next day went by in a flash. After school, we headed to the girls locker room to get changed for tryouts. I wore a Love Pink black and white tank and hot pink Asics spandex shorts, Kira wore a flowered navy blue tank with navy Asics spandex, Bella wore a purple Harajuku Lovers tank with black Soffe shorts, Colette wore a fitted black tank with red Soffe shorts, and Sam wore a yellow smiley-face tank with black Asics spandex. We were ready to dominate this years cheerleader tryouts.  
"Ready, ok!" We launched into a routine with plenty of handsprings, cartwheels, lifts and flips. For the grand finale, we formed a pyramid, standing on each others shoulders. So that we could have an even number for the pyramid, we allowed Layne's daughter, Abi, to tryout with us. From what I've heard, her mom is a total loser, but I guess she's ok. Since I'm the flyer, I stood on the top and placed my hands on my hips. Once the senior cheerleaders had ok'd us getting down, Bella and Kira helped me onto their level, then, one by one, the three of us jumped off and landed with our arms in a perfect v. We shooed Abi away and chatted while we waited for Seth to pick us up. We drove back to my house, grabbed our swimsuits, and hopped into the hot tub. Ahhhhh. I decided to start the gossip train rolling.  
"So, anyone got any crushes? Sam, no need for you to answer, we know who you like". Colette cleared her throat.  
"Well, I guess I kinda like Graham. I mean, he's really hot and he's a great football player".  
"Cool. Bells, I'm assuming you like James?"  
"Well what's not to like? He's hot, plays football AND has a killer accent. But, is it just me, or was Ian staring at K today?" Kira blushed. "OMG you like him!" I quickly came to Kira's defense.  
"Bells, act your age not your shoe size". The petite brunette blushed. Nothin' worse than getting dissed by your alpha.  
"Jules, since you're so curious why don't you tell us who you like". Colette leaned forward, obviously interested in the answer to Sam's question.  
"Um, Bells, don't get mad, but I think I like Matt".  
"Matt, as in, my brother?"  
"No, Matt from French class… OF COURSE I'M TALKING ABOUT YOUR BRO, WHY ELSE WOULD I SAY DON'T GET MAD?"  
"Oh right. Well, do you want me to find out if he likes you?" I tried to play it cool.  
"Uh, sure, I guess, if you want to". Colette rolled her eyes.  
"Dude, we know you like him, you don't have to pretend that you don't". I rolled my eyes.  
"Whatevs you guys. Hey, let's go grab some dinner it's already 6:00". A chorus of "K"s meet my suggestion. We headed inside and brought the veggie wraps up up my room. I had recently decided to go vegetarian, which prompted the other girls to stop eating meat too. We settled down into our sleeping bags, mine on my low platform bed, and started a night of gossip…

* * *

Before we started the gossip, I grabbed my iPhone and started a new note.  
**Gossip Points**  
**Kira: 0**  
**Me: 0**  
**Colette: 0**  
**Bella: 0**  
**Sam: 0**  
"Anyone got good gossip?" I asked.  
"Well, Nathan and Talie started dating this summer".  
"They're A-listers, so I'll give that 10". I heard Bella giggle while reading her latest text and send back a reply as fast as she could.  
"Well, this one's about me. Guess who the hot new British exchange student just asked out?" We all squealed and hugged her.  
"Wait, before they go out, I need to check the Love Calculator". We all groaned good-naturedly. Apparently Colette's obsession with the website hadn't died down over the summer. I grabbed my hot pink laptop. Along with my hot pink sheets and pillowcases, my pink iPod shuffle, the pink trim on my walls, my mannequin and my pink shag rug, it was the only color in my room. I also had a bulletin board with all of my jewelry stuck to or hung from it.  
"Whoo-hoo!" Colette screeched. "85% chance!"  
"Congrats Bells! I guess since that's your first date you get 10 points".  
"I don't know what I'm more excited about, the date or the points", Bella joked.  
"Ooh! I have gossip!" We all leaned in.  
"Do tell, Colette".  
"Ian was staring at Kira today during lunch". Kira blushed.  
"He was not!"  
"Relax, K. 5 points to Colette for pointing out that interesting- but not at all surprising- piece of information".  
"Was it really that obvious?" I rolled my eyes and Bella answered for me.  
"Yes Kira, yes it was".  
"Do you think I should ask him out?"  
"K, if you like him (which I know you do), you should go for it!"  
"Ok. Hey, who wants to go swimming?" Everyone answered "I do", so we changed and headed out to the (heated) infinity pool, where we just relaxed. After a half an hour, we headed back to my room to play Truth or Dare.  
"Julia"  
"Um, truth!"  
"Kay, um, how much do you like Matt?"  
"I really, really like him, but I feel like it would be awkward if we were dating cuz he's Bella's brother and all".  
"But it's not awkward with me and Hudson, even though he's one of my best friend's twin brother".  
"Hmm, point. Ok, Sam, truth or dare?"  
"Dare". I tapped my chin.  
"Wear jeans and leggings to school on Monday".  
"Fine. Colette, truth or dare?"  
"Dare".  
"Ask Graham to go with you to Slice of Heaven tomorrow". She quickly sent Graham a message and almost immediately afterward we heard a beep. We clustered around her phone to see what he had said.  
_Graham: Thot u'd never ask! 3 sound good?_  
We high-fived her and she quickly texted back.  
"My turn. Bella, truth or dare?"  
"Truth!"  
"What is your deepest secret?"  
"Um, for a while I had a HUGE crush on Hudson", she said as quickly as she could. "Kira, truth or dare?"  
"Truth".  
"Would you rather be a friendless loser, or have a ton of friends that all secretly hate you?" **(That's actually from the book)**  
"B, definitely. Hey Jules let's see who's online". We logged onto my Gmail and saw that HUdson and some of the other A-listers were on. Hmmm... who to chat with first?

* * *

We decided to chat with Hudson. We barely knew James, Matt would just  
think we're crazy, and Graham probably forgot to log off and is in his  
yard playing football. We got Hudson on video chat and hooked up my  
laptop to my flat-screen. Once we were on, we saw that Graham, Matt, Ian, and James had joined him.  
"Hey guys!", we said in unison. James winked at Bella and she turned a flattering shade of pink and started stammering. I could see the TV in the background, and, is that…  
"Are you guys watching Disney Channel?" They quickly turned around and turned the TV off.  
"Yes they were, save me from this madhouse!" Matt said.  
"Well we don't get Disney in England and apparently Hudson and Ian love this show. I believe it's called Pair of Kings?" OMG. I can't believe that they were actually watching Disney!  
"So what were you guys doing?" Kira, being Kira, decided to answer Ian's question.  
"Playing Truth or Dare". They looked disappointed.  
"It's a Friday night and all you were doing was playing Truth or Dare?"  
"It's a Friday night and all you were doing was watching Disney Channel?" All the guys "oooh"'ed as Matt's cheeks turned a tiny bit red. The girls all high-fived me as I smiled triumphantly. We talked until 11, then we switched off the computer and went to bed. The next morning, I was woken up by Bella shaking me awake.  
"Julia, you've got to see this". She shove my laptop into my face. The school gossip site was open.  
_Which freshman was seen flirting with her friend's brother? Which__ exchange student may have found the girl of his dreams? What really__ goes on at the Briarwood Boys' sleepover every Friday? All this and__ more! Just click on the link below!_  
I clicked on it and it took me to this webpage:

_BOCD: Behind the Scenes_  
_ Gossip Girl here with the latest. Girl J was seen flirting with M over video chat last night. At the same sleepover, Boy J asked B to go out with him. Ooh la la. Already pairing up, are we? H kisses S whenever he saw her this week. How sweet! I need a boyfriend like that! C may or may not have a crush on a certain runningback. Looks like these athletes may have a lot more in common than we thought. K and I found chatting awkwardly. In just one conversation, 6 retarded babies were born _**(You know, cuz for every awkward silence an retarded baby is born?)**_! Really guys? A seen staring at the PC, probably wishing she was cool enough to sit with them. At least they let you try out for the squad with them. If you have any questions, leave them below._

_ Dear Gossip Girl,_  
_ Who the hell are you? Do you even go to BOCD?_  
_ From Confused_

_ Dear Confused,_  
_ That's for me to know and you (maybe) to find out._  
_ GG_

_ Dear GG,_  
_ Are you single?_  
_ From Desperate_

_ Dear Desperate,_  
_ First of all, why do you assume that I'm a girl? Second, if you're that desperate, there's always _  
_ Love GG_

I stared at Bella. She looked as panicked as I felt.  
"Who could have known?" I shrugged.  
"I have no clue, but we need to fix this fast!"  
"No friggin' duh Jules!"  
"Whatevs. We're the Pretty Committee! We'll find a way".


	5. Whodunit?

**Just a little glimpse into the girls' feelings about the GG thing.**

Bella POV  
I can't believe someone found out! How could that happen? The only people who could have known were me, Colette, Kira, Julia, and Sam. I don't think it was Julia because she seemed shocked when I showed her the website. On the other hand, she is an amazing actress, and the only one with her computer readily accessible. Kira is way too sweet to do something like that, so that leaves Colette, Sam and Julia. Three of my best friends. Oh God.

Julia POV  
How could anyone know? I seriously don't think Kira would have done it. She's as sweet as all that candy she eats. No way would she do that, but she is the only one who knows the password to my computer. I really don't think Bella would show me the website after she made it. She's not that stupid. So that leaves Colette and Sam. Oh no.

Colette POV  
Who. Frickin'. Did. This! I didn't want anyone to find out about Graham. I'm really glad I got dared to ask him out. I understand talking about it, but posting it online? Whoever did this is gonna be annihilated. The scary thing is, the only people that know are my four best friends and my brother. I texted him, 'cause I tell him everything. I trust Sam and Kira with my life. They would never do anything like that. Julia might be channeling her inner Massie. I mean, she is a lot like her mom. Bella, I'm not sure about. My mom told me stories about Olivia, or Duh-Livia, as they liked to call her.

Sam POV  
Seriously I don't see the big deal about this. Frankly, I don't really care about this website thingy. Maybe that's 'cause there's nothing bad about me on it. The thing about me and Hudson, anyone could've known, but the other things just happened last night. I trust everyone in our group completely, so I have no clue who could have done it. I guess I'm just too trusting sometimes.

Kira POV  
Who in earth would be this cruel? I can't believe it! No one in our little group would do something that mean. The guys wouldn't know about mine or Julia's crush, but they would have known about everything else. It has to be one of the girls, but I just don't believe it.

**OMG, I wonder who GG is... If you review every single chapter, you might get a sneak peek, but you never know.**


	6. Chapter 5

**So I have a question for you guys. Would you rather have shorter chapters almost every day, or longer chapters about twice a week?**

On Monday at school, everyone was talking about Gossip Girl. I guess everyone was just amazed that any would have the guts to put all this stuff about US on the website. I mean, people barely had the guts to speak to us most of the time. Everyone seemed surprised that we weren't making a bigger deal about it, but everyone would have found out about Bella and James; and Colette and Graham. Plus, anyone with eyeballs could have seen that Kira and Ian liked each other, and that Hudson always kissed Sam on the cheek. My issue was with that GG had posted that thing about me and Matt. At lunch today, I could barely look him in the eye, and I'm like the queen of staredowns. In the middle of lunch, Ian spoke up.  
"Hey Kira, can I talk to you?" Then he pointedly looked at the rest of us. "Alone?"  
"Sure!" They walked out of the Café together, hands almost touching. When they returned, they were holding hands and grinning from ear to ear. Sam, Bella, Colette and I all started cheering, while the guys wolf-whistled. I am soooooo glad he FINALLY asked her out!

Kira POV  
"Hey Kira, can I talk to you? Alone?"  
"Sure!" I couldn't believe it! Ian was finally going to ask me out! After we were out of the Café, he scuffed his foot on the concrete sidewalk, with his hands shoved in his pockets.  
"Sooooo"  
"So, um, Kira? Will you, um, go, you know, out? With me?" his voice cracked a little on that last word. Without even thinking, I hugged him and whispered "Yes", into his ear. We walked back, hand-in-hand, to the cafeteria, where we were greeted by cheers and wolf-whistles. I think I know what Gossip Girl's gonna be writing about tonight.

* * *

_BOCD: Behind the Scenes_  
_I finally asked K out. I was seriously thinking they'd be in the old folks' home before he asked her. Girl J couldn't even look at M today. Talk about awkward! B and Boy J flirting between classes. He may or may not have asked her to help him with his chemistry homework.… C and G looked like they were having a good time while laughing in a corner booth at Slice of Heaven. I sense another golden couple. Just pray that they'll be more interesting than S and H. On that note S, H might not be all that he seems to be. Watch out! He's got a dirty past, try asking him about it.

* * *

_

Matt POV  
I don't normally do this kind of thing, but after Bella's complaining, I decided to check out the Gossip Girl website. After about 2 seconds, I knew who all the initialed people are. Julia's Girl J, James is Boy J, I'm M, Bella is B, etc. I got really confused, so I read Friday's. Jesus Christ, who knew? Julia, the golden girl, the perfect leader, likes me, the bad boy. I guess I do kinda take after my father. He got kicked out of boarding school when he was 14. I've heard the story so many times. Wait a minute, Bella told me that Colette only got up the confidence to ask Graham out at their sleepover, which means Gossip Girl must be one of the girls. Holy shit, this can't be good.

James POV  
Bella was a little freaked at lunch today. I wonder what's going on. I did hear her say something to Julia about a "Gossip Girl", so I searched it on the Internet and found a website about us, well, not just me and Bella, but everyone in our crew. I don't get why these Americans care so much about other people's lives. I read a little further and saw things that I probably could have guessed. Julia likes Matt, Sam and Hudson are, like, perfect, Kira and Ian like each other, etc. Very obvious. But still, our private lives are online. Anyone could read it. This is definitely not good.

Hudson POV  
I was talking to Colette and she was freaking out about this one website. Apparently, someone was posting all this gossip stuff online about all of us, and I got really worried for a minute, so I read it and was kinda relieved. There wasn't anything about my little, shall we say, secret, except that bit at the end. The only thing about me was that Sam and I are, like, the perfect couple. I could see why Colette was mad though. I knew she and Graham were trying to keep it a secret. They aren't the type to want attention like that. Poor Colette.

Ian POV  
Yes! I finally asked Kira out and she said yes! I checked out the Gossip Girl website to see if it was up. Don't tell anyone, but I read Gossip Girl. It's weird, I know, but I think it's really fun to read. Anyways, I can imagine that almost everyone is pissed because of Gossip Girl. She did post all this stuff about everyone in our group. I know Kira won't make a big deal about, she's too cool, but the other girls and maybe Graham might.

Graham POV  
Colette and I were talking to Hudson and Sam about this one website that has all this gossipy stuff, so I checked it out once I got home. Oh crap. No wonder Colette was so ticked. The entire website is about us. I read through it quickly and sighed in relief. Nothing bad about me, thank God. I may be a guy, but it's taken me ages to build up my rep, and this website could ruin it all. Poor, no, not poor me. Poor us.

Julia POV  
I am soooo mad! This friggin' sucks! I was ranting to the girls over video chat about Gossip Girl when my phone rang. It was Matt (!).  
"Gotta get this, one sec". I lay down on my bed, phone pressed to my ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Um, Julia?"  
"Speaking".  
"This is Matt".  
"Hey Matt, what's up?"  
"I was just wondering, if, um, you'd like to go out with me sometime?"  
OMG! Is this really happening?  
"Sure, I'd love to".  
"Great", he said, relieved. "I'll pick you up at six on Friday?"  
"Absolutely". We hung up and I did a little happy dance and sang "I'm going on with Ma-att, I'm going out with Ma-att". Only then did I remember that I was still on video chat. They were laughing their heads off. I sat down, and was immediately bombarded with questions.  
"Why were you so happy? I didn't understand your victory song" Sam asked. All of a sudden, I hear someone shout "Yes!" from Bella's end, and she laughed.  
"I think I know why".  
"Oh really, all-knowing Bella? Please enlighten us mere mortals", Colette laughed.  
"Matt FINALLY asked Julia out".  
"Correct!" Just then Matt came into Bella's room.  
"Hey Bells, guess what just happened?" She giggled.  
"Just a wild guess, but you finally asked Julia out?"  
"How did you know?" She pointed to the screen of her laptop.  
"Oh. Hi Julia". I giggled.  
"Hi Matt".  
"Hey, where are our hi's?" Colette, Kira and Sam demanded.  
"Hi Colette, hey Kira, hey Sam".  
"Alright, time for you to go! Just 'cuz you're dating one of my best friends doesn't mean you get to listen to our video chats".  
"Fine. I'll text you later Jules", and he left the room, as Bella called after him, "Only we can call her Jules!"  
"Bells, don't worry. You guys can still call me Jules, I'll make him come up with another nickname for me". She sighed in mock relief.  
"Phew, I was getting really worried there. What would I do if I couldn't call you Jules?" I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed. Just then, I heard a soft knock on the door.  
"Come in". It was my mom, so I quickly logged off and spun around in my swivel chair.  
"Just wondering, but why did it sound lime you were jumping up and down?" I blushed.  
"Um, Matt asked me out on a date".  
"He's Chris's son right?" I nodded. "Man, I had the biggest crush on Chris when I was in seventh grade.…"  
"Ok, ew! I soooo do not want to hear about your ex-crush on my boyfriend's dad!" She laughed.  
"Sorry honey. Anyway, dinner will be ready soon".  
"Kay Mom, be down in a minute", and she left.

**Yay! Matt finally asked Julia out!**

**R  
RE  
REV  
REVI  
REVIE  
REVIEW  
REVIE  
REVI  
REV  
RE  
R**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright, this one's gonna be a little cliche, but also not, if that makes any sense. Hope you like!**

Before I knew it, it was Friday. Matt was picking me up at around 6ish, so the girls came over right after school to help me choose my outfit. Since we were definitely not going to Slice of Heaven (Bella made sure of that), I was pretty sure that we were going to the country club, which isn't very fancy nowadays. Eventually, I decided on a black high-waisted skirt, with a pink tank top, and my four-leaf clover necklace, for luck. My hair was in a loose side-braid. I chose to go natural with the makeup, only concealer, mascara and a little eyeliner. I slid on my black flats just as the doorbell rang, but it was only 4:30, 5 or so minutes after the girls had left. I ran downstairs to answer it.  
"Hey Matt, where are we-" I trailed off. It wasn't Matt, it was a cop."May I help you?"  
"That depends. Are you Julia Harrington?"  
"Yes".  
"You were supposed to go on a date with Matt Abeley tonight, correct?"  
"Uh-huh".  
"I will assume you know that Matt has a motorcycle, right?"  
"Uh-huh".  
"Well he was riding home after detention and, well, a car crashed into  
him. His leg is broken and the doctors don't know if he'll survive. He's currently in a coma". I barely managed a stammered "Thank you for telling me" before running upstairs and sobbing into my pillows for an hour. How did this happen? Matt can't be in a coma, we're supposed to go out tonight! It was going to be our first date! With a sigh, I pushed myself of my pillows, fixed my makeup, and asked Seth to take me to the hospital. When I got there, Bella and I fell sobbing into each other's arms. Mr. Abeley and Mrs. Abeley motioned for Bella to step out with them, leaving me alone with Matt. I held his hand tightly and whispered to him, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.  
"Please come back. I-we- need you. I miss you so much. Please just, just squeeze my hand. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me. Please Matt. For me. I love you Matt, please come back to me". By now I was sobbing shamelessly. "I really, really need you".

Matt POV  
I could hear Julia's broken voice begging me to open my eyes, or to squeeze her hand. I tried as hard as I could, but I couldn't. I wanted to hold her in my arms and comfort her. I could tell she needed me. In my head, I was chastising myself for not waking up. I want to tell her, that I'm fine. It took a superhuman effort, but I squeezed her hand. I heard her gasp.

Julia POV  
Matt had been in a coma for 3 days. My mom let me skip school to come sit with for hours every day. On the fourth day, I thought I felt Matt squeeze my hand. I gasped.  
"Bella?" She looked at me sadly. "He just squeezed my hand". Her eyes got so big it looked like they took up half her face.  
"DOCTOR! MOM! DAD!" They came running in. "Matt just squeezed Julia's hand!" The doctor looked disbelieving.  
"Ma'am, I understand that this experience is very traumatizing for you, but I highly doubt that he squeezed your hand". Suddenly, a hoarse voice croaked, "Yes I did". I looked down and saw that Matt's eyes were open. He smiled wanely and said "Sorry I couldn't make it". I leaned down and hugged him as the tears threatened to brim over. I let some fall, and he wiped them away with his callused thumb. After sitting like that for a minute and went out to the waiting room and sent a quick email.

_From: _  
_ To: , sammy_, .com, brit_, son_of_, , ._  
_ Subject: Matt_  
_ Matt just woke up from his coma. Doc's gonna check him out soon. They think he'll be ok, thank God. See you guys tomorrow._  
_ XOXO Julia_

30 minutes later, Bella came out and told me that I could go into his room. As I entered, I passed Mr. and Mrs. Abeley on the way to pick up food for Matt, Bella, and me, leaving me alone with Matt. He grinned weakly when he saw me. At least he could sit up.  
"Hey".  
"Hey. Listen, I'm really sorry I couldn't-" he broke off as I buried my face in his chest and sobbed as he stroked my hair.  
"Stupid idiot. It's not your fault", I muttered. He chuckled.  
"Babe calm down. It's not your fault that this happened to me". He kept whispering little things like that as I cried almost as much as I had when I found out about the crash.  
"I'm just so relieved that you're ok", I sobbed.  
"Shh, shh, it's ok, I'm fine", and I lay there and cried until his shirt was soaked through.

**OMG! I almost didn't let Matt out of his coma cuz I was gonna wait a few chapters, but I'm gla that I did. Peace love and reviews! I need 5 reviews for the next chapter. I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE 5 REVIEWS!**


	8. AN

Alright so on the last chappie the email addresses didn't show up, just replace the space with a _

julialuvscheerleading, sammy girl 20, son of hud, swimmergirl12, , footballdude1996, .ih, brit boy

if you can guess them all, you win a shoutout


	9. Chapter 7

**Shout out to: Sprinkles (the real Colette), and Buttons (the real Bella).  
**

On Friday at school, no one would leave Matt alone! Even the LBRs were hitting on him! Regardless, we held hands to and from classes and at lunch. At lunch, I noticed that we had all paired up: me and Matt, Bella and James, Colette and Graham, Kira and Ian, and Sam and Hudson. Bella and I made plans to go on a double date, but Matt intervened.  
"I am not going on a double date with my little sister! Besides," he winked at me, "we never had our first date". Later that night, I looked at Gossip Girl.

_M is ok, thank God. What would we do if we didn't have his gorgeous face to stare at? Unfortunately, now he and Girl J are dating. B and Girl J tried to plan a double date, but M refused. H still hasn't told S about his dirty little secret. C and G are just fuckin' adorable, nothing to write about there. B and Boy J watched Scary Movie 3 at his house. B was so scared that she left marks on J's palm. Cut your nails, B! K and I had a cute fist date and the mall, where they spent the most time in the candy shop. Cue cheesy pickup lines. I, if your on a date, you don't need pickup lines!)._

_Dear GG,  
What do you get if you know who all the initials stand for?  
Curious_

_Dear Curious,  
Nothing.  
GG_

_Dear GG,  
What is H's secret?  
Tell Me!_

_Dear Tell Me!,  
No thanks.  
GG_

After looking at Gossip Girl, I went on my email. Everyone was on, weirdly enough, so I opened up a chat with all 10 of us._  
me: Hey guys!  
Graham: Sup  
Kira: Hey what's math hw 2nite?  
Samantha: 6.1, 52-67  
Kira: k thx  
Samantha: any time  
Colette: officially obsessed w/ mine (taylor swift)  
Bella: me 2! that song's beast!  
me: totally  
Matt: can we talk about something more interesting?  
Ian: like what?  
Matt: ANYTHING!  
me: :P  
Hudson: now this is getting boring  
Kira: agreed  
Graham: watching the game. go dodgers!  
Ian: yankees  
Graham: dodgers  
Ian: yankees  
Bella: ok we get the point!  
Colette: im tired  
me: same  
and bored  
Bella: r u saying were boring julia? Im insulted!  
me: u shud b ;)  
Matt: what did i miss this week?  
Graham: we all made the football team  
Matt: cool, girls make cheerleading?  
Bella: duh! we pwn!  
James: and i love the uniform ;)  
Bella: perv!  
Ian: relax hes joking  
Bella: o  
Colette: who wants 2 go 2 soh 2morrow?  
Lauren has joined the chat  
Lauren: hey guys! Watcha ^ 2?  
Kira: nothin w8 a minute who invited u?  
Lauren: i invited myself  
me: can u even do that?  
Lauren: oops gtg c u 2morrow!  
Lauren is now offline  
me: h8 that girl soooo annoying!  
Samantha: ikr?  
Kira: can we jst find a nice way 2 get rid of her?  
Bella: nope  
Colette: nope  
me: and nope  
Hudson: lettie we gotta go  
Colette: kk c u guys 2morrow  
Colette has logged off  
Hudson has logged off  
James: and then there were 8...  
Samantha: shit 4got about English essay gtg ttyl  
me: kk bibi  
Kira: byeeeee  
Bella: adios  
Samantha has logged off  
Ian: and then there were 7...  
Graham: gotta go c ya  
me: bye  
Ian: bye dodgers suck!  
Graham has logged off  
Kira: sooo sleepy got like no sleep last nite plus i gotta do the math  
hw bye :,(  
me: :( c ya  
Bella: peace  
Ian: bye babe  
Kira has logged off  
Ian: gonna go finish the game bye  
Ian has logged off  
Bella: so remind me again y we cant double matt?  
Matt: cuz I dont wanna double with my sis thats jst awkward. B sides,  
julia and i r goin' out Friday anyways  
me: we r?  
Matt: yes we r  
James: bella do u wanna go to the sweets shop on friday?  
Bella: naturally  
James: gr8!  
me: how does evry1 feel about GG?  
Bella: urgh stalker!  
me: total creeper  
James: isn't this a ltl silly to care so much?  
Matt: not in their world  
me: :P gtg nity nite!  
Matt: sweet dreams... of me ;)  
Bella: Matt u perv leave her alone! nite jules  
James: bye  
Matt has logged off  
Bella has logged off  
James has logged off_  
_Julia has logged off_

**Review!**_  
_


	10. Chapter 8

**Wow the second chapter in one morning! I'm on a roll!**

I woke up the next morning, staggered to my bathroom and threw up. Majorly. As in almost nothing left in my stomach. I ran out of the bathroom, grabbed my phone of the charger, and returned to the bathroom before throwing up again. There, I saw that I had one new message.

_Matt: hey baby ;)_  
_ Julia: hey, i feel lk crap, gonna stay home 2day_  
_ Matt: how bad?_  
_ Julia: jst threw up 2ce. in technicolor_  
_ Matt: that sux. want me 2 bring u ur hw?_  
_ Julia: yea thx_  
_ Matt: no prob. hope u feel better. luv u_  
_ Julia: luv u 2_

Matt POV  
After reading Julia's text, I punched the wall.  
"Fuck!" I know we haven't even gone out yet, but I think I love her. I've liked her for a really long time, but only just found out that she likes me. I know I act all "I don't give a crap", but life hasn't exactly been easy. Sure, I grew up rich and privileged, but my parents sent me to boarding school up 'till the middle of eighth grade. Before I left, Julia had been a little gawky, cute, but gawky. When I returned, she was hot. I tried not to like her. I had just gotten out of a really bad relationship. I caught my ex-girlfriend sleeping with a seventh grader. In eighth grade. She only made things worse by laughing in my face. She told that she had been cheating on me the whole time, and I was "too damn stupid to notice". Later that year, I found she was pregnant. She tried to convince it was mine, but we had never had sex. I was barely 14 for crying out loud! She expected me to help her, but honestly, I couldn't care less. She broke my heart and stomped all over.

Julia POV  
I groaned and pressed my forehead against the coolness of the marble bathtub.  
"Honey, c'mon you're going to be late!" Just then, she noticed me sitting on the floor of my bathroom, still in my Hollister pajamas.  
"Julia what's wrong?"  
"I feel shitty". She knelt down and felt my forehead.  
"I think you have a fever. You get back into bEd and I'll get you some tea, ok?"  
"Thanks Mom", I said as I stumbled back to bed and curled up under my white down comforter. Before long, I had fallen asleep.

Massie POV  
I went back upstairs with the tea and saw that Julia had fallen asleep. She looked about 9, curled up into a little ball. I brushed her hair back off of her forehead and shut the door quietly as I left..

Julia POV  
I woke up feeling disoriented. I glanced at my alarm clock and saw that it was 2:15 pm. School didn't get out for another half-hour, so I decided to go back to sleep. About 45 minutes later, Matt came in to wake me up.

Matt POV  
At 3:00, I reached Julia's house. I knocked on the door, and Mrs. Harrington answered.  
"Oh hello Matt. I see you've brought Julia's homework. Why don't you just head up to her room and give it to her. I asked the doctor and he's positive she's not contagious".  
"Ok, thanks Mrs. Harrington". I headed up the marble stairway to Julia's room. When I got there, I pushed open the door slightly and knocked. Looking about 5 years old, she yawned and stretched. When she saw me, her pout changed to a grin.  
"Matt!" I crossed over to her bed and kissed her chastely on the forehead.  
"Hey babe. Feel any better?"  
"A little. Will you hand me my laptop please?"  
"Sure". She glanced down at the homework and frowned.  
"Matt?"  
"Mm hm?"  
"How do you conjugate 'tanzen'?"  
"Ich tanze, dü tanzt, sie öder er tanzt, wir tanzen, sie tanzen". We were both taking German because we had taken Spanish in middle school.  
"Thanks!" She bit her tongue as she hurriedly penciled in the verbs. I handed her her laptop.  
"Jules, I gotta go. I've got football practice and homework". She pouted a little.  
"Fine, but when you get home tell Bella to go online".  
"K, bye, love you".  
"Love you too". I kissed her gently on the cheek before leaving.

Julia POV  
After Matt left, I flopped back onto my bed. Even though I slept for most of the day, I was still bone tired. I curled back up and went to sleep. At around 10:00, pebbles hitting my window woke me up. I went to the window and opened it. There I saw Matt, guitar in hand. Luckily, since our house in on a hill, it's like my room is on the first floor, even though I was on the second. Matt climbed through my window, sat cross-legged on the floor, and held out his arms for me to sit next to him. I leaned on his shoulder as he sang to me:

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_  
_She had some trouble with herself_  
_He was always there to help her_  
_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_  
_And wound up at your door_  
_I've had you so many times_  
_But somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_  
_I know I tend to get so insecure_  
_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_  
_My heart is full and my door's always open_  
_You come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide alone in your car_  
_Know all of the things that make you who you are_  
_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_  
_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls, yeah_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_  
_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_  
_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

**Awww, more romantic cliche-ness. 5 reviews!**_  
_


	11. AN 2

I'm sorry, but I will not be updating for a while. My grandma died yesterday and we were really close. I just think my chapters won't be as good and I would just rather wait. I hope you guys understand.


	12. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Thanks so much for your support and I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long!  
**

A week later, I woke up feeling better. I just laid in bed for a while until I heard my phone ring.

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're f*ckin' perfect to me!_

I stifled a smile. Matt must have changed when I was sick. Of course, I picked it up almost immediately.

"Hello?"

"Babe? It's me. Can you go on Skype?"  
"And this was so important you couldn't text me?" I teased. I could almost hear his smile in his voice.

"I didn't want to deprive of my voice". I laughed.

"Ok then. I'm going on now". I hung up and clicked on his name in my Skype window.

"Hey again", he grinned.

"So can you tell me what you needed me to go on Skype for? It's early and I feel gross".  
"Gross, like, sick gross?"

"No, gross like 'I haven't even brushed my hair and I didn't exactly want you to see me like this".

"You always look gorgeous to me". I smiled shyly, but hid it with my hair. I didn't want him to know what he did to me."Anyways get dressed. Something simple, don't wear makeup, and dress comfortably. I'll be at your house in half an hour, ok?" Half an hour? That barely gave me time to do my hair, let alone pick out an outfit! I sighed.

"Fine. Now I'm gonna hang up, cuz I need a shower". He waved good-bye as I hung up. I took a super-quick shower and dried my hair, not even bothering to straighten it. After searching through my closet until I found an old pair of Levi's, a long-sleeved turquoise thermal top, and Matt's football sweatshirt that he had left at my house the day before. I pulled on my gray Converse and ran downstairs as the doorbell rang. There stood Matt, his hair tousled as he pulled of his motorcycle helmet. He instantly pulled me into a hug.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Depends. Where are we going?" He smirked.

"I guess you'll find out". I pouted, and reached out and ruffled my hair. "As hard to resist as that is, you'll have to wait". He handed me his extra helmet and sat down on his motorcycle. I sat down behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. We took off down the road, my hair whipping in the wind. It took about half an hour for us to reach our destination. When I saw where we were, I screamed and hugged Matt tighter.

"Excited much?"  
"Hell yes! You know how much I love this place!" He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we waled in.

"Oh and did I mention a second surprise?" he asked casually. It was a little late to surprise me though, because I saw it as soon as I walked in. It was all I could do not to scream again!

**Oooh I wonder what happened/where they are! Actually, not really, cuz I'm the author, but why don't you guys review and guess? Hint: Julia's based on me, and I act like a little kid. So what would be a little kid's heaven? Other hint: it involves bouncing and no Chuck E. Cheese's. Review!**


	13. Yet another AN

**Alright, so I'm aware of what a bad person I've been lately, for not updating, soooooooooooo what I'm gonna do is delete the stories that are currently up and rewrite them, and when I'm done rewriting, I'll add more to the story. I'll try to be a better updater this time, so add me to author alert so you can see the revamped versions. Bye!**

**love, Julia  
**


End file.
